Aftermath
by KimCG
Summary: Alternitive chapter after Malfoy Manner from Ron's Point of View, First Fic, please review.


**AN: This is an alternative to the chapter after Malfoy Manner from Ron's POV.**

Breath filled Ron's lungs, he hadn't realised how hard he had been clinging on to Hermione's hand until after they had Apperated. He felt soggy wet sand soak into his jeans and he knew they had come to shell cottage. Hermione was limp in his arms; he half carried half dragged her as carefully as he could into the Shell incrusted house.

"Bill! Bill! Help me!" Ron screamed. He didn't even know if Bill was in, he wasn't expecting five injured teenagers and a dead elf. Then it hit Ron like a blast of icy sea spray.

Dobby.

Dobby had taken a knife for all of them. He never knew how brave and loyal that house elf had been to all three of them, and he felt so guilty about Hermione and Dobby that he sat Hermione down in Fleur's squashy arm chair and cried.

Bill came rushing into the living, wild eyes and looking panic stricken. "Ron! I thought I heard your voice, what's happened?"

Ron thought about telling Bill of Dobby but there was nothing that could be done for him now, it was too late. Hermione was his priority.

"I can't really explain what's happening." He started, Bill went to interrupt so Ron sped on; "Can you please take Hermione upstairs and into bed, I'll be up in a minute, I need to fix some cocoa for her. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you and Fleur but Hermione, Harry, Luna Dean, Mr Ollivander, Griphook and I are all here, this was the safest place we could think of. I'm sorry."

Ron went to turn away but Bill caught his wrist. "Ron, what's going on?"

Ron wanted to confide in Bill so much, he was the oldest and wisest brother he had, and he could trust Bill with his life.

"Sorry Bill, I can't say, secret mission from Dumbledore and all just please take Hermione upstairs she's very ill. I will try and take care of the rest."

"The rest? What do you mean the rest?" As if on cue, Luna, Fleur, Mr Ollivander and Griphook cane through the door.

"I saw zem on ze shore and went out immediately."Fleur said, hurried, she steered Griphook and Mr Ollivander upstairs to care for their injuries.

"Where are Harry, Dean and Dobby?" Bill asked, addressing Ron now.

"Dobby...he didn't make it, the work of Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry and Dean are with him."

Ron knew he had ended the conversation; he turned for the back door, knowing Hermione was going to be taken care of, Harry needed him for support now.

As Ron walked across the soggy wet sand, he closed his eyes and listened to the sea crash against the cliffs and rocks as if nothing was wrong with the world, there was no Voldemorte, Hermione was unharmed by his side and Harry was laughing to Dobby chattering away as if there is no tomorrow, unfortunately now...there is no tomorrow for him.

Ron opened his eyes to see Harry and Dean shoving away a small grave for Dobby. Ron knew better than to question why Harry was doing it by hand and not magic so if grabbed a spare shovel by the grave side and started digging in silence with the two boys.

After another half an hour Ron was aching all over but he didn't complain, this was for Dobby and all he had dome for them and this was for Hermione for being so brave.

Harry had decided that the grave was deep enough and wide enough because he stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around the tiny elf. Ron knew why so he tore off his socks and shoes and placed them gently on the elf's nimble feet and Dean out of respect produced a woollen hat to put over his bat like ears.

"We should close his eyes." Luna spoke in a gentle voice but it had made Ron jump, he spun around to see all of the household circled around the tiny grave, even Hermione. She looked pale and weak, as if the tortures that Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't enough, a glass chandelier had fallen on her, and then he noticed the bottle of Skele-Gro and knew Fleur had been taking care of her. He wrapped his arm around her for support; he could feel her shaking against him.

Luna crouched down and closed the elf's eyes. "Sleep tight Dobby" she whispered, a glistening tear fell upon Dobby's life deprived cheeks and Luna stepped away.

Harry arranged the elf and placed him the grave, he looked away and Ron knew this had been all too much for him. Hermione had buried her head into Ron's shoulder, she was crying. He knew because where her head was on his shirt was getting damper and damper. He kissed her on the head.

"I love you Hermione."


End file.
